


I'll Never Leave You Again

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: An anonymous request from tumblr for an angsty WestAllen reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be two chapters. I had a request to write an angsty reunion and a happy reunion. The second chapter will be a mostly fluffy, happy one :) 
> 
> Thanks anons for the prompts <33

His eyes blink open and he orients himself to his new surroundings, no longer in a dream world.

He sees a sea of familiar faces but he only wishes for one to be among the crowd.

He slowly brings himself to look at his side and there she is. She's standing a few feet back and her arms are crossed as she bites at her lip. He can tell she's trying her hardest not to cry and his stomach turns.

He sits up, but Caitlin urges him to lay back down, telling him she wants to run some tests quickly.

He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes. When he opens them and turns his head again, she's gone.

\-----------

He stands outside the home they built together. He knows this is all his fault, that he's the one who told her that they needed space, but all he wants now is her in his arms.

He brings his hand up to the door but hesitates a moment. He finally musters up some courage and knocks.

He hears the locks being undone and then she slowly opens the door. She's leaning her head against the door and isn't looking up when it opens.

They stand like that for a moment, stuck in this weird space between that's become their new normal.

She takes a few steps back inviting him in.

He looks around at this place that was once filled with so much laughter, and so much love, and so much happiness.

He wishes he could go back and undo the hurtful things he's done.

He stands with his hands in his pockets as she walks by him and sits at the table. He sits beside her, his heart breaking a little when she pushes her chair back a bit to create more space.

She's trying to get away from him when all he wants is to have her back.

"Iris..."

He watches her close her eyes at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Listen...I know I messed up. Like, I really messed up. But being gone all that time in Music Meisters dream world really gave me some clarity.

I had it all wrong, again. And I'm sorry that I can't get it right and that you keep getting hurt. You're the last person I'd ever want to hurt."

Her hands rub at her thighs and he notices that she still hasn't looked at him.

He leans forward a bit and reaches out to take one of her hands, but she pulls away.

Then he hears it. She gasps. Tears are streaming down her face and her hands are formed into fists. She's fighting so hard to keep it together and losing the battle with every second that passes.

"Iris, please. Let me fix this, let me make it better. I promise you, I'll never leave you again."

"I don't believe you!" she says.

The loudness and brashness of her voice startles him.

"You tell me that you love me, that I'm the most important person in your life and then you leave me? How does that make any sense Barry?"

She's sobbing now, struggling to breathe, her words coming out all choppy as she tries to keep her composure.

"Then to top it of off you confirm my insecurity about your proposal. How do you expect me to feel after that?"

He's crying now too, ashamed and embarrassed.

"I...I don't know. I...I guess I was trying to make it easier on us both for me to leave. I was trying to make it easier for you to let me go.

I really truly thought that I couldn't live in the present with you while simultaneously living in this all consuming fear of what was to come in the future."

She shakes her head at him and stands.

"I just don't know how I can trust you right now when you keep going back and forth with me. How do I know that you won't change your mind again if I let you back in? I can't open myself up to that kind of heartbreak again Barry.

You broke me. You left our home and you left me scared and alone. Do you get that?"

He stands and walks towards her, bringing his hands up to her arms.

"I will apologize to you for the rest of my life if that's what it'll take. I promise you I will do everything I can to earn your trust back.

I hate myself for leaving you and I'll never put you through that again, I promise."

She breaks free of his hold and leans against the back of the couch.

"Can you please just go?"

"Iris please, I - "

She hangs her head and he can see her grip is tight on the couch, like it's taking everything in her to stay standing.

"You left me. I don't know why you'd do that...I can't understand it. Not with all that's hanging over us.

I'm not ready to forgive you yet...and I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I get to have a choice in this too."

He swallows hard, the fight in him all but gone.

"I love you, Iris."

He slowly turns and walks away.

\---------

It's 2am when he hears his phone vibrating against Cisco's coffee table.

He grabs it and turns it over to see Iris' name across the screen.

"Iris?"

He hears sobbing on the other line.

"Barry?!..."

He doesn't wait for her to say anything else. He jumps up and is running to their apartment, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

He opens the door and dashes to their room. He finds her curled up in a ball at the end of their bed, her body shaking as she cries.

He sits beside her and pulls her upright and onto his lap.

"Iris, baby what's wrong? Talk to me, please! Are you hurt?"

She clutches on to his shirt.

"Stay with me, please. It hurts too much being alo...alone in our bed.

I need you."

She burrows her face into him, desperate for his touch, for his warmth.

He holds her tight, rocking them back and forth.

"Shh shh," he whispers in the dark. "It's ok. I'm here and I'm never leaving again, ok?"

"Ok," she says softly.

He kisses the top of her head before he lifts her bridal style, and walks her over to her side of the bed.

He climbs in beside her and cradles her. It takes some time, but he feels her body calming down, her hiccuped cries becoming less frequent as she drifts off to sleep in his arms.

 


End file.
